


He never heard them again.

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of gore?, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, it ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was waiting for the words he knew he'd hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He never heard them again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liebisadick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebisadick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bring The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972048) by [Liebisadick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebisadick/pseuds/Liebisadick). 



> I was wondering what it'd be like to be comforted during/after self-harm. A lot of this (besides the comfort near the end) is from my own life. There's a teal hand-towel at home, that every time I look at it, I feel safe. As it says, this is inspired by Bring the Rain. So thank you to the lovely Liebisadick. The recent chapter really got me. Um.. that's all I guess? I hope you like it.

The teal hand-towel was soft in his hands. It always brought him comfort whenever he even saw a glimpse of it but it couldn't wash away the memory that followed.

_Jack was sitting criss-cross on his bed, trying to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. It was no use, they kept falling. Instead, he stared down at the mess he'd made. Long thin bloody lines covered his belly. Turning his gaze to the teal hand-towel that was covered in dry blood from previous use, he dabbed at the wounds until they finally ceased bleeding. Pulling his shirt down, he gazed at the towel, lost in his own thoughts._

_His bedroom door opening startled him. His gaze immediately snapped up to his meet his mother's who was looking at him with shock. He worried his lip in-between his teeth as he waited for what she would say and afraid for what would happen. Instead, the response shocked him._

_"Is that one of my good towels?!?!" His mother shouted, angry seeping from her very being. Tears rolled down Jack's cheeks once more. He shouldn't have expected love and comfort. He should've expected this. He really should've. Instead of speaking his mind, he nodded._

_"Yes.." Came his weak reply. He's not sure what she said afterwards, but soon his door was closed and he sat there, silent screams and choked sobs falling from his mouth. He wanted to be dead._

Jack hadn't noticed he'd been absently rubbing his thumbs across the soft material. He was glad he'd brought this with him when he moved in with Mark. This towel was there for him when no one else was. Just like Mark wasn't here when he needed him most. Tears rolled down Jack's face once more as he smiled softly at the towel. He'd been clean for so long.

"It's just you and me." He whispered, walking away from the living room to the kitchen. He opened the utensil drawer, pulling it almost all the way out and fishing for a tiny peeling knife. This would work. This would surely cut him open and let him die. He wasn't worthy of Mark anyway. He'd soon replace Jack with a smile on his face and tell his new lover about the his crazy ex-boyfriend. 

Their bedroom door shut behind him as he made their way to the bed. Sitting criss-cross, just as he had done so many years ago, he pulled his shirt up and began. The lines were quick and long. He found himself frustrated that they wouldn't go any deeper due to the small amount of fat on his stomach. Instead he continued to lay the lines, pulling the knife swiftly as beads of blood bubbled up. Occasionally he'd wipe at them with the teal hand-towel, but most of the time, he'd watch the blood appear. He just wanted to cut himself open, to cut deep until he finally bled out. Was that so hard to ask? Of course it was. 

He was startled once again, by the bedroom door opening. When had Mark come home? The thunk of Mark's bag made him look up from his belly, knife stopping mid-cut as he caught his lover's gaze. Mark's eyes were wide, his body stiff from shock and Jack lowered his arm, waiting for the words he knew he'd hear.

He never heard them.

Mark was soon walking to his side, taking the knife from Jack's hand as tears rolled down his cheeks. The hand-towel was soon in Mark's shaking hand, dabbing at the blood on his belly. Mark gulped loudly on the lump in his throat.

"You're okay, you're fine. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to clean you up. I love you, please know that. Jack please tell me you know that. I love you. Please don't hurt yourself. You'll be okay. Jack'll be okay. You're fine. We're fine. They're shallow, he's okay. He doesn't need to go to the hospital. Just dab at the blood. Make it stop bleeding. Jack's okay. He's okay. You're okay." Mark rambled, voice soft as it cracked. When the blood was dabbed away, leaving only the angry pink to be seen, Mark finally looked him in the eyes. He dropped the hand-towel, and cupped Jack's jaw before planting a needy kiss onto his lips. All of Mark's love got thrown into it and Jack felt himself start crying too. When Mark pulled back, he stared Jack in the eyes once more.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. I didn't want ta hurt you. I didn't think I'd hurt you. I love you so much. 'm not good enough for you. I don't want ya to replace me. Please don't replace me. I love you. I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so fockin' sorry Mark." Jack rambled as well, hiccuping on silent sobs.

"It's okay Jack. I love you. We're okay. You're okay. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to take care of you and love you for the rest of our lives. I won't ever replace you. I can't replace you. I love you too much. I love you so much. You're okay Jack. We're going to be okay." Mark kissed him once more before resting their foreheads together. They both took some deep breaths, eyes closed as they felt the warmth of each other. 

"We need to clean them." Mark whispered, breaking the silence as he opened his eyes. They pulled their heads apart and Jack nodded.

"Okay.." A gulp. "Okay." Mark let go of Jack's jaw, one hand wrapping the knife in the towel, the other taking Jack's hand. He lead him to the bathroom, disposing of the towel in the hamper before tossing the knife in the trash. Jack sat on the toilet seat as Mark took out the first aid kit. Mark helped Jack out of his shirt, trying not to cry again at the sight. 

Disinfectant was put on the cuts first, making Jack his, to which Mark apologized and gave a soft sad smile. Mark was gentle when he applied ointment to soothe and protect the angry lines, before finally wrapping them in gauze bandages. Once taped in place, Mark pressed a soft kiss to Jack's belly.

"I'll be right back. I love you." Mark bent down, giving him a tender kiss, before tying the trash and going to throw it in the bin. Jack sat there, looking at the first aid kit and deciding to put it away. He threw his shirt in the hamper, before sitting back down on the toilet seat. Mark appeared in the doorway, taking Jack's hand and leading him to the bedroom. The two changed into some of Mark's clothes before laying down in bed.

"I love you Jack." Mark whispered, pressing a kiss to Jack's lips.

"I love you too Mark." Jack smiled softly. The two looked each other over, gazes filled with love before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Have a lovely day! /bear hug.


End file.
